


My Dear Roomate

by paranoia_chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoia_chan/pseuds/paranoia_chan
Summary: Cuando Jekyll le propone a Phil, el chico más popular de salón, que vivan juntos para compartir la renta, espera que diga que no, pero cuando acepta, el orden natural de las cosas se altera y su mundo se pone de cabeza. ¿Cómo harán para convivir estos dos polos opuestos? ¿Podrán el otaku y el chico popular volverse amigos y quizá algo más?Una historia original de romance escolar con toques de humor y drama.





	My Dear Roomate

Era temprano, mirando distraídamente aquí y allá Jekyll caminaba feliz. Había tenido solo una clase y el sol de las once de la mañana luchaba por escurrirse entre las nubes que aun le daban al cielo un color gris desganado y parejo de invierno que esta por terminar. Era cierto, la primavera estaba por comenzar, la nieve en los tejados empezaba a derretirse y entre las rayas de la banqueta los débiles tallos del pasto y de las florecillas comenzaban a brotar. Sin embargo Jekyll iba abrigado, no había que dejarse engañar por el supuesto cambio de estación marcado en el calendario; el frío aún se dejaba sentir. El chico traía encima un suéter tejido, gorro, ropa interior térmica y guantes estilo vagabundo a modo de dejar libres los dedos.

Casi no había gente en la calle, tampoco muchos coches, la hora del tráfico era más tarde, y en la estación del metro que se veía a lo lejos solo esperaban algunas personas sentadas en las largas bancas de metal. Jekyll, de aspecto desgarbado y largirucho, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, tenía pinta de otaku, y los lentes de pasta, el cabello rubio necio y alborotado, como el que crece sobre la cabeza de muchos otakus, no le ayudaban mucho. El chico estaba contento porque era miércoles, un día especial en que llegan nuevas cosas a la tienda de cómics y los otakus como él salen de su usual anonimato para ir a echar un ojo a las novedades. Ese día podía verse a varios chicos, hombres de traje e incluso a algunas mujeres reunidos en torno a las mesas de la tienda. Solo había una tienda digna de ser llamada de tal modo en los alrededores, por lo que encontrarse cara a cara con conocidos, frikis o no, era prácticamente inevitable. Aquel día Jekyll había tenido la suerte de no toparse ni cruzar miradas incómodas con nadie, y aunque había llevado pocas cosas en su mochila para dejar espacio a las nuevas adquisiciones casi no compró nada, a penas una historieta nueva de samuráis que le pareció interesante y un yaoi.

No es que fuera fan del género, pero a veces esos mangas, con sus letras cursivas y sus colores suaves le provocaban una sensación que lo hacía poner una sonrisilla entre estúpida y pervertida. Traía ambos mangas en una bolsa de la tienda de cómics, que como había poca gente en la calle no le daba pena mostrar. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, el de samuráis lo leería de camino al escuela o en los descansos, el yaoi lo guardaría para leer antes de acostarse, tal vez con una sola mano. Compuso una sonrisa ante este pensamiento.

Se sabía el camino a casa de memoria, por eso podía ir distraído, planeando cosas o hurgando en su mochila en busca de sus llaves o alguna otra cosa. Una mirada al frente de vez en cuando bastaba, después de todo todos los días pasaba por la misma banqueta, veía las mismas casas lindas y a la vez sombrías siempre medio cubiertas de nieve y a lo lejos miraba las naves industriales y bodegas que a veces le daban curiosidad. En eso, y justo cuando iba a dar el paso una mano se prendió del tobillo de Jekyll.

-Ayúdame- dijo con voz ronca un hombre que estaba tirado en la calle.

"¡Ah, un vagabundo!", pensó el chico jalando un poco el pie para que el tipo lo soltara, lo cual no funcionó, pero cuando este alzó la mirada Jekyll lo reconoció: era Phil, su compañero de salón.Seguro se había ido de fiesta, se había emborrachado de más y ahora estaba tirado ahí dando lástima, era la clase de persona que hacía eso todo el tiempo.

-Ayúdame- repitió Phil. Jekyll volteó a los lados dudando un poco, pero no había nadie más y el chico se veía bastante mal así que no había de otra. Hasta entonces Jekyll se dio cuenta de que su compañero no traía encima más que una camiseta y un pantalón, seguro la hipotermia o el alcohol o las dos cosas lo habían dejado en tan mal estado. Jekyll ayudó a Phil a levantarse y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para darle apoyo, esto hizo que su cuerpo de inmediato resintiera el peso, pues Phil era por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que Jekyll y pesaba bastante más.

Como otaku el chico rubio había visto varias películas y varios mangas donde un tipo rescataba a otro medio inconsciente de la nieve, sonaba romántico, también algo cliché, pero la verdad es que era más bien incómodo. Phil no ponía nada de su parte para mantenerse erguido o alerta y sus pies, de manera automática, caminaban torpemente guiados por Jekyll, que decidió llevar al chico a su casa por ser lo que quedaba más cerca. No estaba seguro de si sus piernas y espalda resistirían caminar las dos cuadras que faltaban con Phil a cuestas, pero por el momento trataba de no pensar en su condición física y seguir avanzando por las calles resbaladizas que ahora parecían interminables.

Jekyll jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio. Con la bolsa de las historietas y la mochila colgando del hombro de un lado y con Phil del otro no podía estar más cansado, las piernas le temblaban y el sudor le escurría por la cara. Menos mal que ya estaban en su casa, ahora solo faltaba subir las escaleras. El chico aventó sus cosas al piso y jalando aire hizo el último esfuerzo arrastrando a Phil escaleras arriba hasta las recámaras.

Phil se estaba poniendo peor, ahora de plano no coordinaba, había adquirido calidad de bulto y a Jekyll le urgía librarse de él. Miró hacia su recámara, ahí estaban las repisas con las figuras y los mangas, los pósters y esas cosas, no, no se balconearía tan fácil, menos aún con alguien que apenas conocía, sacó fuerza de no se donde y levantó todo el peso de Phil sobre sus hombros, dio unos cuantos pasos pesados y temblorosos y finalmente lo dejó sobre la cama tendida de la recámara que no usaba. Jaló tres o cuatro cobertores y se los echó encima, luego prendió la calefacción en alto.

En sí Jekyll no sabía casi nada de Phil, en si Jekyll no sabia casi nada de nada. Llevaba dos meses en la universidad, y aunque ya no se perdía en el campus tampoco lo conocía bien, no había recorrido la pequeña ciudad que rodeaba a la escuela y apenas sabía moverse en los alrededores, tampoco, aunque se lo había propuesto, había hablado con todos los del salón, de muchos no sabía sus nombres y muchos aún le parecían de proporciones anormales, por lo que intuía que los había visto poco y le faltaba acostumbrarse.

A Phil, sin embargo, lo ubicaba bien, aunque nunca hablaban. No era normal que el tipo popular que se sienta adelante y es amigo inseparable de las tipas huecas de sonrisa bobalicona hable con el otaku de la esquina más alejada del salón. A pesar de eso cuando se llegaban a encontrar cara a cara Phil siempre era amable con el, medio distraído, medio indiferente pero amable.

El chico estaba desparramado en una silla, con la televisión haciendo ruido de fondo y algo pensativo. Le dio un largo trago al vaso de leche que tenía en la mano, luego suspiró cansado, las piernas aún le temblaban un poco. Ahora pensaba que bien le hubiera podido quitar la ropa y los zapatos mojados a Phil, solo para que se calentara más rápido... No, que diablos, bebió lo que le quedaba e leche de un jalón, estaba demasiado pensativo, podía sentir como el tiempo se le escurría sentado en la silla del comedor, tiempo valioso que podía ocupar en la silla frente a la computadora bajando mangas, leyendo, comentando o simplemente recordando sus favoritos.

Se acomodó el gorro para que embonara con su cabello alborotado y se levantó muy decidido, en eso Jekyll vio a Phil bajando las escaleras lentamente, con paso aún tambaleante, con la cabeza baja y unos mechones de cabello que no dejaban ver bien a bien la expresión en su cara.

Jekyll se quedó quieto, mirándolo, "este tipo me pone de nervios" pensó, entre molesto, sorprendido y apenado. Phil se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor y miró a Jekyll con una cara que denotaba falta de sueño, a pesar de que ahora, tras estar acostado un rato se le veía mejor que antes.

-Bueno, ¿y que tienes para entrar en calor?-

El chico rubio no bebía, lo más fuerte que tenía para mantener el frío a raya era leche caliente, quizá un poquito de rompope.

-Que asco- se quejó Phil al ver el vaso de leche lleno hasta el tope que Jekyll había asentado frente a él, así sin café ni nada. El chico volteó los ojos, lo había cargado dos cuadras y todavía se quejaba, vaya tipo...

Se hizo el silencio, amortiguado por el ruido de la televisión, que se había quedado en algún canal que ninguno se interesaba por ver. Jekyll se sentía incómodo, no le gustaba invitar gente a su casa, menos aún gente que a penas conocía, tenía una rutina que seguir, cosas que hacer, y ahora estaba aquí viendo a Phil, que luchaba tratando de acabarse la leche.

-Y...supongo que estuvo buena la fiesta ¿no?- preguntó Jekyll sin poder evitar poner un tonito sarcástico en su voz.

Desde que habían empezado la universidad, Phil se había enlistado en cada fiesta que se había organizado, buena o mala, cerca o lejos, siempre iba, se emborrachaba hasta perder el sentido y después faltaba un día o dos al escuela, era un patrón que Jekyll tenia bien estudiado. Sin embargo ahora Phil lo miraba desconcertado, como si no hubiera entendido lo que el chico rubio acababa de decir.

-Si, estuvo tan buena la fiesta que terminaste durmiendo en camiseta sobre la nieve- Jekyll trataba de hacer conversación pero de su boca no salían más que frases repelentes cargadas de impaciencia y sarcasmo, no podía evitarlo, se le daba natural.

Phil lo pensó todavía un momento, luego comprendió.

-Ahhh, no.... no andaba de fiesta, me peleé con mis papás y me corrieron de la casa, así que he estado vagando estas dos semanas, ya sabes, conociendo, pero el dinero se acabó y tuve que cambiar mi ropa por pasaje y comida, a veces los indigentes dan lo que ganan en dos o tres días por una buena chamarra.

Esa mañana Phil se había salido de su casa solo con la mochila de la escuela, unos cuantos billetes en la cartera y una chamarra, después de todo no era muy friolento. Primero creyó que quedarse un día fuera sería suficiente, pero cuando pensaba en regresar a su casa, a los reclamos de su padre y a la indiferente desaprobación de su madre, prefirió seguir afuera. Las luces de la ciudad al caer la noche eran atractivas y le daban ganas de caminar por las frías callejuelas conociendo por fuera fachadas, bares, tugurios, museos, estaciones de metro y de camiones. Cada día se iba más lejos, sabía que después de las clases y del inevitable hablar y vagar con los amigos le esperaba la calle, seductora y desconocida, peligrosa y llamativa.

Phil era un tipo alto, ancho de espaldas y una expresión seria que le ayudaba a que la gente no se metiera con él, valiéndose de esto iba a donde quería, compraba un boleto de metro y se bajaba al final de la línea, daba una vuelta por los muelles donde silbaba el aire frío o se sentaba al lado de la carretera, viendo los puentes, las casas y los cables de luz. El dinero se acababa a pesar de que Phil comía poco o se dejaba invitar por los amigos, debía regresar, podía hacerlo pero no quería, una vez fuera de casa era cada vez más difícil deja la libertad y el no hacer nada que ocupaban ahora sus tardes. Iba al gimnasio temprano, a veces también iba en la tarde, al escuela iba también casi diario.

Cuando le dio su chamarra al conductor del autobús a cambio de llevarlo al final de la ruta sabía que las cosas empezaban a ponerse difíciles, y aunque el invierno estaba por terminar, las temperaturas bajo cero eran todavía una constante en la noche. Un día fue a un concierto al aire libre, otro al faro que custodiaba una playa desierta y descuidada, esos viajes le valieron la camisa y el suéter, también las fuerzas, que le fallaron al cruzar la calle donde Jekyll lo encontró pidiendo ayuda. Una vez en la calle uno se acostumbra a pedir.

Jekyll se sintió un poco apenado, y un poco extrañado también de que Phil le soltara cosas como esa así como así, y que además lo dijera de esa manera tan despreocupada, como si hablara de alguien más, como si no importara en lo más mínimo. No sabía que decirle, como mirarlo, si fingir empatía o lástima o cambiar de tema, después de todo ¿Por qué le estaba contando sus problemas este tipo si llevaban a penas unos meses de conocerse y ni siquiera eran amigos? El chico miró hacia fuera por la ventana de la cocina, luego miró a Phil, que aún tenía medio vaso de leche.

-Ehmm... pues si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, estoy buscando a alguien para compartir la renta- Lo dijo de dientes para afuera, porque sabía que Phil iba a decir que no y así se restauraría el orden natural de las cosas; ellos no eran amigos así que no tenían porque tenerse confianza ni hacerse favores, además ¿Por qué había de quedarse con él si tenía una multitud de amigos y conocidos que lo hospedarían gratis?

-Si- respondió Phil- es una buena idea.

Jekyll se quedó sin palabras, no se supone que contestara eso.

-Voy a hablar con mis papás y te digo, nos vemos- Se despidió así de pronto, y, sin acabarse la leche, se salio una vez más a la calle en camiseta.

El rubio se quedó parpadeando desconcertado.

-Y gracias por el rescate- dijo Phil asomando la cabeza una vez más por la puerta y ahora si marchándose definitivamente.

Jekyll se sonrojó un poco, estaba entre sacado de onda, molesto y perplejo. Al parecer Phil tenía la habilidad de causarle ese sentimiento, ojala no se tomara en serio lo de compartir el pequeño departamento que estaba rentando, ojala hubiera aceptado la oferta solo por fingida amabilidad, y claro, ojala el no hubiera abierto su gran bocota en primer lugar.


End file.
